Monster Hunter: El viaje de Ruby
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Ruby era una investigadora genio que fue reclutada por la Wycademia a temprana edad, pero eso no era lo que ella quería hacer por el resto de su vida, ella quería ser una cazadora que pudiera viajar a lo mas recóndito del mundo y ver maravilla que nadie había visto antes, y nada ni nadie la va a detener.
1. Chapter 1

La aldea de Bherna fue creada para albergar a los cazadores y trabajadores que hacían su vida en la Wycademia. Una gran cantidad de cazadores iban y venían desde diferentes lugares del mundo cumpliendo con misiones encomendadas por el gremio, los investigadores o incluso aldeanos.

Las historias que los cazadores y cazadoras contaban en el bar del gremio eran épicas, de como un cazador logro montar una Rathian para luego hacerla perder el equilibrio en el aire para hacer que cayera, o como un arquero logro atinarle a un Zinogre entre los ojos a una distancia que solo una ballesta pesada podría.

Ruby Rose había crecido con esas historias su madre, padre, tío y hermana eran cazadores y siempre le contaban esas historias cuando volvían de una misión, a diferencia de ella que era solo una investigadora de Wycademia. Sus compañeros investigadores se indignarían al escuchar que ella "solo era una investigadora" con solo 15 años siendo la investigadora más joven que la Wycademia había contratado. Ruby Rose era lo que comúnmente se conoce como una genio había sido descubierta por la Wycademia cuando tenía 10 años, para recibir una educación mejor ella se había mudado a Bherna y luego de un año se había graduado con las mejores notas en todas las materias, trabajo como consejera hasta que la Wycademia pudo contratarla legalmente, pero en ese tiempo hecho avances impresionantes en el campo de las armas, había recuperado la técnica perdida para forjar lo que ahora se llamaban Hacha Cargada, había desarrollado la teoría que más tarde se utilizó para la elaborar los aceites de afinación usados por los Cazadores y Cazadoras que usaban Espada y Escudo como su arma, ese logro hizo que se hiciera una amiga muy íntima de la Cazadora famosa de Yukumo, Pyrrha Nikos.

Pero lo que más quería Ruby Rose era ser una Cazadora igual que su madre y su hermana mayor, es por eso que tomo a todos por sorpresa cuando dejo la Wycademia, en la cual tenía un futuro asegurado, para ser una cazadora. Cuando su familia se enteró se pusieron muy nerviosos y trataron de ayudarla, pero su familia tenía un alto Rango de Cazador, o RC, por eso no podían hacer misiones con ella.

Fue un gran shock para Ruby cuando la Wycademia y la aldea de Bherna le entregaron una carta en la cual decía que si no pagaba el alquiler de su casa debería recoger sus cosas y mudarse. Ruby no había pensado muy bien lo que pasaría al renunciar a su puesto como investigadora, la Wycademia pagaba todos sus gastos en la aldea de Bherna y al renunciar tenía que dejar todo, por suerte Ruby había ahorrado una gran cantidad de dinero y pudo comprar la casa en que vivía, era un poco grande para una sola persona, pero era la casa en la que había vivido por 5 años y se sentía como su hogar, ese fue el segundo error de Ruby.

Al parecer la aldea de Bherna tiene un límite de RC al cual le pueden dar misiones y resulta ser que Ruby al ser una cazadora nueva es RC 1 y en Bherna solo dan misiones a cazadores de RC 5 o más, por lo cual Ruby tenía que ir a otras aldeas para poder hacer misiones y subir de RC, con eso dicho resulta ser que comprar la casa, hacer su propia arma, comprar una armadura de hierro y todo el papeleo de inscribirse en el gremio hizo que sus ahorros fueran bajando hasta casi llegar a cero. Ahora no tenía dinero suficiente ni siquiera para alquilar una pequeña habitación en algunas de las aldeas donde si podía recibir misiones.

Su amiga Pyrrha le había dicho que fuera a Yukumo y se quedara con ella por un tiempo mientras que se recuperaba económicamente, su familia también le había ofrecido ayuda, pero ella declino todas las ofertas, diciendo que este era su sueño y que era su culpa por no calcular bien su dinero a la hora de gastar, además que el pasaje hacia Yukumo era más de lo que Ruby se podía permitir en este momento y de verdad no quería molestar a su familia.

Fue por esa razón que ella decidió ir a la aldea Pokke, estaba ubicada al norte era como un oasis en un desierto blanco y aunque la llamaran aldea la verdad es que Pokke había crecido exponencialmente en lo que se refiere a economía y comercio gracias a la Compañía Schnee, y ese fue el tercer error de Ruby.

Al ser un clima frio y no tener una armadura adecuada el poco dinero que le quedaba se fue diluyendo en bebidas calientes, mayoría de las misiones de RC 1 eran de recogida y todas eran en los Picos Nevados, por suerte para la pequeña cazadora, el gremio o la aldea pagaba el viaje de ida y regreso a los picos nevados, claro eso era si cumplías la misión.

Y por todas esas razones Ruby Rose estaba durmiendo sobre una mesa en el gremio, como cazadora tenia le beneficio de permanecer en el gremio todo el tiempo que quería y al no tener un lugar donde quedarse el gremio era mejor opción que las nevadas calles de Pokke.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Ruby había llegado a Pokke y todavía no había podido reunir el dinero suficiente para alquilar una habitación, la vida fue dura, las bebidas calientes, el mantenimiento de su arma y armadura, la compra de pociones y piedras de afilar, comida, todo costaba dinero y las misiones de RC 1 solo daban lo suficiente para poder subsistir. El plan de Ruby era vivir de esta manera hasta poder subir a RC 2 donde estaban las misiones con más recompensas.

Ruby se despertó cuando un rayo de luz solar golpeo su cara, con renuencia a levantarse se estiro y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y así comenzó su rutina de las mañanas, hizo su ritual de lavar su cara, ella no se podía bañar en las mañanas por temor a que alguien más entrara en el baño y la descubriera, pero ella sospechaba que los trabajadores del gremio ya lo sabían. Un poco más despierta fue hacia el bar y pidió una comida ligera, tenía que empezar a hacer misiones rápido para poder hacer las más posibles, luego de su desayuno fue directamente hacia la jefa de la aldea para ver que misiones había disponible.

-Tan madrugadora como siempre, pequeña- dijo la anciana con una voz maternal.

-Buenos días- respondió Ruby con respeto.

A pesar de que era una anciana la jefa de la aldea era máxima autoridad en Pokke, era ella la que tenía la última palabra en la resolución de conflictos entre los que habitaban y hacían vida aquí, incluso la Compañía Schnee debía obedecerla, aunque hace un mes trataron de colocar a su propio jefe de aldea, pero el jefe se elige por votación popular y la jefa tenía más del 90% del apoyo de los habitantes de Pokke.

Mientras la jefa buscaba el libro de misiones ella vio al pequeño Felyne que la acompañaba, ella deseo tener el dinero suficiente para poder contratar a uno para que la ayudara en sus misiones, pero también había requisitos para poder contratar a un Felyne, como tener una casa (que ya tenía) y poder pagar un sueldo estable, cosa que no se podía permitir en este momento.

-Aquí están las misiones que puedes hacer, pequeña- la anciana le mostro un libro en el cual estaban todas las misiones de RC 1.

Ruby ojeo el libro y tomo 5 misiones, era el máximo que podía hacer con la luz del día, las misiones de recogida eran muy tediosas y ella no se quería arriesgar a ir a los Picos Nevados en la noche, decían que muchos monstruos fuertes asechaban cuando el sol se ponía.

Recoger 10 hierbas de montaña

Cazar a 10 Giaprey

Recoger 10 Cristales de Hielo

5 cuernos de Antekas

5 Lenguas de Popo.

Todas misiones que ya había hecho antes, pero al parecer esos productos tenían mucha demanda, dando un hasta luego a la jefa de la aldea Ruby espero el primer dirigible que la llevaría hasta el campamento de los picos nublados.

Como era el primer dirigible que salía de la aldea estaba casi vacío, así que aprovechando el silencio y la quietud Ruby decidió darle una última revisión a su arma. Crescent Rose era un hacha espada que ella misma había diseñado y forjado, nunca dejaría que nadie más forjaría a su bebe, era un arma muy poderosa para alguien de RC 1 de elemento dragón hecha con materiales del Gore Magala que le había comprado a su padre y a su tío, le habían costado una fortuna, pero valieron la pena.

Para Ruby era relajante hacer el mantenimiento a su bebe, ella había gastado dinero, sudor y sangre para forjar a Crescent Rose por eso cada vez que la usaba se sentía como la persona más feliz del mundo. Ruby termino la revisión de su arma al ver que el dirigible se preparaba para aterrizar, plegando su arma y colocándola en su espalda vio el paisaje familiar de los Picos Nevados, no importa cuánto viera este paisaje siempre la sorprendía, era tan hermoso como peligroso.

Bajando junto a los otros 5 cazadores que habían viajado con ella todos se dirigieron hacia el baúl azul el cual contenía unos pocos suministros. No es que ella había venido a hacer misiones con estas personas, ellos venían por sus propias misiones.

Ruby dejo que las otras personas tomaran los suministros primero, ella tenía lo que necesitaba, pero no estaba de más tener un poco más. La chica se ajustó su capucha roja sobre su cabeza para trata de protegerse del frio. Al ver que los otros cazadores ya habían dejado el campamento ella se acercó al baúl azul, se sorprendió al ver que habían dejado el asador portátil, rápidamente lo tomo junto unos cuantos primeros auxilios y los acomodo en su mochila. Esta noche comería carne asada gratis, salió del campamento mientras daba pequeños saltos. Este día comenzó bien.

0-0-0

Ruby ya había completado 4 de sus 5 misiones, solo le faltaban dos lenguas de Popo, le había tomado todo el día, pero había sido un día productivo, pudo recoger las hierbas de montaña y cazar a los Giaprey antes de que fuera la mitad de la mañana, los cuernos de Antekas antes del almuerzo, también gasto un poco de su tiempo buscando Bullfangos para tener carne cruda para su almuerzo y cena, los cristales de hielo fueron más difíciles de conseguir y le había costado mucho tiempo, ella no era buena con el pico, ahora estaba entrando a una de las tres zonas más alta de los picos nevados, en el mapa decía que se llamaba la zona 6, ahí estaban los Popos que le faltaban.

Ella tenía que ser rápida y silenciosa para no asustar al grupo de Popos, así que se acercó sigilosamente, al parecer los Popos tienen mala visión para no ver a una chica vestida con una capucha roja en medio de un entorno blanco. Necesitaba cazar a estos Popos, ya no le quedaban bebidas calientes y ya sentía que el efecto de la última iba a pasar pronto.

Cuando ya estaba cerca del primero los popos levantaron la cabeza y luego comenzaron a correr, con un suspiro de exasperación ella arremetió contra el más pequeño, desenvainando Crescent Rose con una facilidad experta golpeándolo en el cuello, era la forma más rápida e indolora de matarlos. Viendo con disgusto como los otros huían ella procedió a cortar los materiales que necesitaba, ya tenía le lengua de este ahora tenía que seguir y buscar a otro popo, pero cuando se disponía a asacar un poco de carne un estruendoso rugido la detuvo.

Mirando hacia todos lados se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, ya el cielo estaba oscuro. De repente algo cayo he hizo temblar la tierra, mirando detrás de ella vio los ojos azules furiosos y grandes colmillos. Esquivando solo por instinto Ruby pudo apartarse del camino del furioso Tigrex que acababa de llegar.

Viendo como el monstruo se retorcía y golpeaba su cuerpo contra el piso y la montaña, Ruby decidió que era el mejor momento de huir, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cueva vio porque el TIgrex se comportaba de forma tan extraña una. Fue entonces cuando logro ver a la figura que estaba sobre la bestia.

El Tigrex se retorció una vez más y Ruby supo que la figura no podría sostenerse por más tiempo, cayendo dando vueltas Ruby pudo ver la forma de un hombre tratando de levantarse, el Tigrex también lo vio y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se levantara.

\- ¡Cuidado! - grito Ruby mientras corrió a toda velocidad hacia el hombre, chocando contra el para rodar los dos juntos esquivando la embestida de la bestia.

Sin decir nada más ella desenvaino a Crescent Rose en su forma de espada mientras se colocaba en posición frente al hombre, llamando la atención del Tigrex, la chica corrió hacia la derecha y el TIgrex la siguió tratando de golpear a su nuevo objetivo.

Ruby corrió directo hacia el Wyvern y justo cuando estaba frente a el salto sobre el conectado unos cuantos golpes en la espalda.

Los cazadores tienen varios estilos de caza que le permiten hacer cosas extraordinarias Ruby usa uno llamado Estilo Aéreo que le permite saltar muy alto para golpear y montar monstruos.

Aterrizando hábilmente detrás del monstruo ella giro su arma conectando un golpe en la cola, antes de que el Tigrex pudiera golpearla con su garra ella esquivo hacia la izquierda y dio un golpe en el ala. El Tigrex salto hacia atrás y luego levanto su garra derecha y le golpeo contra el suelo haciendo que pedazos de roca y hielo salieran volando hacia Ruby, que con un movimiento desesperado apenas pudo esquivarlo y cayó al suelo.

Al ver a la figura de rojo en el suelo el Tigrex cargo hacia ella, Ruby vio como la bestia se acercaba a toda velocidad, pero sabía que no se podría esquivar a tiempo, pero una figura se colocó frente a ella y un enorme crujido de metal resonó.

La fuerza del Tigrex hizo que la figura retrocediera un poco.

Sin perder más tiempo Ruby cargo de nuevo hacia el wyvern pero ahora no estaba sola la figura portaba una espada y escudo y la estaba ayudando, confundiendo al Tigrex que no se decidía a quien atacar.

En uno de sus saltos Ruby logro aferrarse al lomo de la bestia, siguiendo lo que le había dicho el instructor ella saco su cuchillo de caza y comenzó a apuñalar al wyvern por en los espacios que dejaba las escama, de pronto sintió una sacudida más fuerte y dejo de atacar para aferrarse con las dos manos.

\- ¡Solo aguanta un poco más! - oyó que alguien le gritaba, en poco más de tiempo el Tigrex dejo de sacudirse y ella siguió apuñalándolo en la espalda.

El Tigrex comenzó a correr, pero tropezó y cayó al igual que Ruby, al ver a la bestia en el suelo Ruby activo el mecanismo de trasformación de Crescent Rose, pero en vez de transformarse en una espada se transformó en una guadaña. A diferencia de las Hacha espadas normales Crescent Rose tenía como primera forma una espada y la forma que golpeaba con energía anti-dragón era una guadaña, el herrero la había clasificado como Hacha Espada por su mecanismo de dos formas.

La figura coloco la espada a su izquierda reuniendo fuerza para luego dar una serie de golpes en el pecho del Tigrex.

Ruby golpeo en la cara y antes de que la bestia se pudiera levantar con golpe horizontal descendente golpeo la cabeza del Tigrex y comenzó a acumular la energía de Crescent Rose, cuando termino una explosión surgió de la guadaña haciendo un daño fatal.

Ella se alejó rápidamente mientras que Crescent Rose volvió a su forma de espada, pero aun manteniéndose en guardia. La figura pensó lo mismo y se colocó unos pasos delante de ella con el escudo preparado por si acaso venia algún ataque.

El Tigrex dio un rugido lastimero antes de que sus ojos perdieran el brillo y callera. Ninguno de las dos personas se movió por un segundo antes de que la euforia empezó a brotar el Ruby.

\- ¡SI! - grito Ruby mientras saltaba y levantaba el puño.

\- ¡Lo hicimos! - grito la figura mientras caía sentado en el suelo.

Fue en ese momento que los dos notaron al otro.

Ruby vio a un chico joven, tal vez de la misma edad de su hermana, con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, junto con una armadura ligera blanca.

-uhh- Ruby no era muy buena hablando con extraños.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y extendía su mano- Mi nombre es Jaune Arc, corto, dulce, las chicas lo aman-

\- ¿Lo hacen? – pregunto Ruby levantando una ceja.

-Algún día lo harán- dijo Jaune encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ruby- dijo la chica mientas estrechaba la mano de Jaune- Ruby Rose-

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ninguno sabía que decir, hasta que Ruby lo rompió.

\- ¿Por qué estabas cazando a un Tigrex? – pregunto mientras se acercaba al gran cadáver.

-No lo estaba- dijo Juane mientras que veía el cadáver también- Estaba haciendo la misión de recolectar lenguas de Popos y esa cosa salió de la nada y empezó a atacarme-

\- ¿Por qué no huiste? - dijo la chica mientras sacaba su cuchillo de caza para sacar algunos materiales del cadáver.

-Lo intente- respondió Jaune con frustración mientras hacía lo mismo- Pero me siguió a todas partes, no podía deshacerme de el-

Estuvieron un momento en silencio mientras recogían los materiales, solo había un número limitado de lo que podían recoger, porque si dañaban mucho el cadáver el gremio lo contaría como una caza ilegal y les revocarían las licencias.

-Nunca había visto un arma como esa- dijo el chico mientras miraba a Crescent Rose- ¿Es una Hacha espada? No veo que se convierta en hacha en absoluto-

-Es porque yo misma la forje- dijo Ruby mientras acunaba su arma como si fuera un bebe- Y se convierte en una guadaña, es la única de su clase, pero el gremio aun así la clasifica como hacha espada-

Jaune asintió ante la explicación y luego pregunto - ¿Y qué hacías aquí Ruby? –

-Lo mismo que tú, unas cuantas misiones de recogida, tuve la suerte de que nadie quiso el asador así que busque mucha carne y la cocine, ahora no tengo que preocuparme por la…- la voz de Ruby se fue apagando mientras trataba de tocar su mochila la cual no encontraba.

Levantándose rápidamente mirando hacia todos lados, encontró su mochila destruida en el suelo, las carnes que había cocinado estaban cubiertas de nieve y todos los materiales y objetos que necesitaban para la misión estaban dañados ya sea por la nieve o porque el Tigrex los había pisado.

En algún momento de la pelea la mochila Ruby había dejado caer la mochila, tal vez era por eso que se sentía más ligera cuando saltaba.

Los ojos de Ruby empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ella no tenía el suficiente dinero para pagar la penalización por no poder cumplir las 5 misiones. Parecía que el mundo de verdad no quería que ella fuera una cazadora.

Jaune vio como Ruby se acercó lentamente hacia la mochila destrozada, se agacho y trato de recoger lo que aun fuera útil, pero parecía que ni siquiera la mochila sería útil.

Jaune se acercó a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro- ¿Estas bien? - Jaune pregunto, "Claro que no está bien, idiota" pensó para el mismo.

Ruby se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y se volvió hacia el con una gran sonrisa –Si, no te preocupes-

Jaune podía decir que ella estaba mintiendo, pero al final no presiono más.

El rubio disparo una bengala verde hacia el cielo, era una norma que todos los cazadores llevaran una para que los Felynes del gremio pudieran buscar los cadáveres de los monstruos que los cazadores habían cazado.

Ruby solamente espero en silencio mientras que con los restos de su mochila había hecho una especie de bolso para llevar los materiales que pudo sacar del Tigrex.

Los dos cazadores volvieron con los Felynes al campamento. Al llegar al campamento Jaune vio que Ruby se acercaba a una mujer que usaba el uniforme del gremio y tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, el no oyó lo que Ruby había hablado con la encargada del gremio, pero seguro no era bueno porque su cara solo fue más sombría. El viaje fue en silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Jaune quería agradecer a la chica por salvarle la vida no pudo reunir el valor.

Al llegar a Pokke la jefa de la aldea vino a recibirlos cuando bajaron del dirigible.

-Muchacho, pequeña- exclamo la anciana- me alegro de que estén bien, no saben lo preocupada que estaba al oír que lucharon contra un Tigrex-

-Estamos bien- dijo Jaune con una sonrisa, ella siempre se preocupaba por los más novatos.

-Me alegro- dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro, luego se volvió hacia Ruby que no había levantado la cabeza- Me informaron lo que paso y siento decirte que tendrás que devolver tu tarjeta de gremio, pequeña-

Jaune se sorprendió, generalmente a los cazadores se le daba al menos 3 misiones fallidas antes de una multa, pero si fallaba muchas seguidas le quitarían su tarjeta y si quería recuperarla tendría que pagar una multa muy grande.

-Pero, yo no… apareció de la nada…. – Ruby tartamudeaba tratando de contener las lágrimas- ¿Cuánto debo pagar? –

El monto que dijo la anciana era alto, demasiado alto para que Ruby pudiera pagarlo en este momento. La chica con la capucha solo se quedó mirando a la anciana antes de llevar su mano a un bolsillo especial en su armadura en el pecho, donde guardaba los documentos importantes. Con una mano temblorosa saco la licencia y se la tendió a la anciana.

-Siento hacer esto, pequeña- dijo tratando de consolar a Ruby- Pero hay reglas que no puedo pasar por alto-

Jaune como Ruby lloraba en silencio, él sabía lo que se sentía que te quitaran tu licencia, estuvo en ese punto hace unos meses cuando no pudo completar una misión y tuvo que vender los materiales que había estado reuniendo para mejorar a Crocea Mors para poder pagar la multa.

Las personas a su alrededor susurraban en voz baja, algunos incluso se reían de Ruby, eso enfureció a Jaune. El y Ruby acababan de matar a un Tigrex aun siendo RC 1 porque demonios la gente se reía de ella por haberle salvado la vida.

Tomando una decisión Jaune extendió su mano y tomo el brazo de Ruby antes de que pudiera darle la licencia a la anciana. Sin decir una palabra saco el dinero que tenía ahorrado y lo que había hecho con las misiones de hoy se lo dio a la anciana.

La jefa de la aldea solo pudo sonreír y asintió con la cabeza después de recibir el dinero, con esa señal Jaune tomo a Ruby y salió del gremio.

 **0-0-0**

Ruby no sabe por cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando hasta que finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño parque solitario. Delante de ella esta Jaune viéndose un poco nervioso y ella no comprendía porque había pagado su multa, pero había una cosa que, si sabía, ella estaba muy agradecida.

-Perdón por arrastrarte hasta aquí, no quería quedarme más de lo necesario en ese lugar…- Jaune dejo de hablar cuando sintió que Ruby lo abrazaba fuertemente, el simplemente le froto la espalda e ignoro los pequeños sollozos que oía- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa-

Después de unos minutos los dos se separaron y Ruby no podía hacer contacto visual con Jaune por la vergüenza de haber llorado frente a una persona que acababa de conocer.

Los dos se sentaron en uno de los bancos que estaban por todo el parque, pero el silencio era incomodo por eso Jaune trato de hacer una conversación -Yo perdí mi licencia hace unos meses- Ruby escucho a Jaune decir- Es realmente duro cuando eso pasa-

-Gracias por pagar mi multa- dijo Ruby luego se dio cuenta del monto que Jaune había pagado por ella. Entonces se levantó y añadió con un poco de pánico- Te lo devolveré cuando pueda-

Jaune vio como la chica agitaba las manos y tartamudeaba tratando de decir que le pagaría y que ella siempre cumplía con su palabra, el solo pudo reír haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.

-No te preocupes por eso- Dijo Jaune cuando pudo contener su risa y luego tuvo una idea, tarde o temprano necesitaría un grupo para poder hacer las misiones más peligrosas y él ya había visto que Ruby era muy buena, no todos los RC 1 pueden cagar contra un Tigrex sin miedo como lo hizo la chica de rojo- No quiero dinero, pero hay algo que puedes hacer por mí y considerare la deuda pagada-

Ruby lo miro de arriba abajo y se ruborizo mas.

-No puedo hacer eso, aún no he tenido mi primer novio y…- la chica con capucha siguió hablando haciendo que Jaune le diera una mirada confundida tratando de comprender lo que trataba de decir hasta que capto una parte de su diatriba- No es que no seas feo, es que quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien especial y… -

El rostro de Jaune cambio a un color tan rojo como la capucha de Ruby, si eso era posible, cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica había malentendido lo que quería pedirle. Pero ahora que la miraba bien Ruby era muy linda, su pelo negro con un toque rojo en las puntas, linda cara y sus grandes ojos plateados, aunque la armadura que llevaba no mostraba mucho su cuerpo sabía que ella debería estar en forma si quería llevar un arma y una armadura tan pesada. Sip, Ruby era una chica muy linda, como Jaune no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora era un misterio, o tal vez el alivio de haber sobrevivido a lo que era una muerte segura.

-Eso no es lo que quería pedirte- dijo el chico negando con las manos haciendo que Ruby parara de hablar- Lo que quería pedirte era si cuando subiera a RC 2 me ayudaras en las misiones de Caza-

Ruby se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que su cerebro se pudiera reiniciar y después trato de hablar como si todo lo que había dicho fuera una broma -Claro, no sé en lo que estaba pensando- tratando de no mirar directamente a Jaune.

Un silencio incomodo cayó sobre ellos hasta que empezaron a reírse, había sido un día duro para los dos, Ruby casi pierde su licencia y Jaune casi fue comida para Tigrex, el stress que sentían por todas las presiones que tenían se fueron, los dos se sentaron en una banca vacía y charlaron un rato tratando de conocerse mejor.

Al parecer Jaune venia de una familia de cazadores muy antigua y él quería seguir con el legado de su familia, pero al parecer no tenía talento para el arma familiar, la espada grande, y por eso su padre no le pudo enseñar las técnicas que conocía eso provocó un gran rechazo en Kokoto, que era la aldea donde vivía, ya que su familia era muy apreciada en la comunidad y al enterarse de que el único varón de siete hermanas no podía manejar el arma familiar hizo que muchos se burlaran de él. Su padre al ver esto hablo con él y le entrego un arma que su tatarabuelo había usado hace años, era un arma cuya técnica de forja había sido olvidada hace mucho tiempo, hasta que cierta genio redescubrió la técnica hace un año, con el dinero que pudo ahorrar de hacer trabajos en la herrería de Kokoto pudo hizo su propia armadura ligera, ya que Crocea Mors era muy pesada para llevar una armadura normal, y alquilo un pequeño apartamento en Pokke, la vida en la nueva aldea fue difícil para Jaune, al igual que Ruby no vino preparado con una armadura contra el frio así que sus ingresos se redujeron un poco, incluso perdió su licencia una semana por ir hacer misiones cuando había el peligro de monstruos grandes en los Picos, pero de alguna forma había podido seguir adelante.

-Te acompañare a casa- dijo Jaune después de ver que habían pasado dos horas desde que empezaron a hablar.

-No te preocupes, puedo llegar sola- Ruby se removió incomoda mientras apartaba la mirada.

-No es problema- replico el rubio con una sonrisa- ¿Dónde vives? –

Ruby susurro algo en voz baja que Jaune no pudo escuchar -Lo siento, no te escuche- dijo Jaune inclinándose hacia ella.

-Vivo en el gremio- aún era un susurro, pero esta vez Jaune la pudo escuchar.

\- ¿No sabía que el gremio tuviera habitaciones? - pregunto el rubio confundido.

-No las tiene- dijo Ruby sin mirar a su nuevo amigo.

Ruby sentía que su cara se calentaba, no le había contado de su situación ni siquiera a su familia, ella miraba hacia todos lados tratando de evitar los ojos de Jaune.

-Creo que tengo una idea- oyó decir al rubio.

 **0-0-0**

Al día siguiente al entrar al gremio Ruby y Jaune fueron recibidos con una gran sonrisa de la jefa de la aldea y no era la única que los recibía había otros funcionarios del gremio allí también un hombre alto vestido con un traje y una bufanda verde, con un bastón en una mano y lo que parece ser una taza de café en la otra, a su lado una mujer rubia con una cara severa, su pelo recogido en un moño y vestida con una armadura de artillero que tenía un gran escote y con placas blindadas de color purpura oscuro en sus piernas y brazos, tenía una capa negra con el interior morado que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda y en su espalda un arco negro doblado sobre sí mismo.

-Señorita Rose, Señor Arc- saludaba el hombre, no era cualquier hombre Ruby lo conocía desde sus días en la Wycademia- Un placer verla de nuevo señorita Rose-

La rubia solo dio un movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

-Soy el Jefe del Gremio Ozpin- se presentó el hombre al ver la confusión en el rostro en Jaune- Y esta es mi compañera Glynda Goodwich-

Este hombre es el líder del Gremio el Jefe Ozpin, Ruby lo había conocido cuando asistió a su conferencia de como forjar un hacha escudo.

-El señor Ozpin aquí trae noticias para ustedes dos- dijo la anciana jefa.

Jaune estaba nervioso, los aventureros de RC 1 no tenían la posibilidad ver y menos hablar con el jefe del gremio, pero ahora estaba frente a ellos y tenía asuntos con ellos directamente.

-Antes que nada, quería disculparme con ustedes- dijo el jefe con un tono de sinceridad- La verdad es que sabíamos que un Tigrex estaba causando problemas en los Picos Nevados y que no había suficientes cazadores para derrotarlo-

Eso sorprendió a los dos novatos, la sucursal del gremio en Pokke siempre estaba llena eso quiere decir que ninguno de los cazadores presente superaba el RC 3, eso era raro ya que siempre había cazadores de alto nivel en todas las aldeas importantes y más en una donde se encuentra la sede principal la Compañía Schnee.

-Desafortunadamente se está llevando a cabo una misión a gran escala en este momento- dijo la jefa de la aldea- Y era necesaria la ayuda de todos los cazadores de RC 5 o mayor-

\- ¿Misión a gran escala? – los ojos de Ruby brillaban, su padre y su tío habían estado en varias de esas y siempre peleaban contra monstruos increíblemente fueres, la misión podía durar varias semanas.

-Aunque los detalles de la misión solo lo pueden saber los cazadores con el rango minino necesario- dijo Ozpin al ver la curiosidad en los novatos- Fue por esa misión que Glynda y yo vinimos a encargarnos del Tigrex-

Los susurros que se escuchaban por aquí y por allá en el salón principal del gremio cesaron y todo el gremio cayó en un silencio en el que solo se podía escuchar el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. ¿Solo dos cazadores para vencer a un TIgrex? Eso es increíble, normalmente se necesitaría un grupo de 4 cazadores de RC 4 para poder vencer a la bestia, pero solo el jefe con su compañera era suficiente para vencerlo, eso demostró la diferencia de habilidad y fuerza entre ellos y los cazadores de rango alto.

-Pero al parecer era innecesario- continuo Ozpin ignorando las miradas de asombro que estaba recibiendo- Pensar que dos cazadores novatos podrían vencer a un Tigrex, incluso con todos mis años de experiencia aún hay cosas en este mundo que me sorprenden-

-Solo fue suerte señor- respondió Jaune mientras se sonrojaba, no estaba muy acostumbrado a los elogios.

Ruby solo estaba mirando el bastón de Ozpin como si deseara tener visión de rayos X para poder descubrir sus secretos, ella nunca había visto al jefe del gremio luchar, pero según las historias de su tío era muy fuerte.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Ozpin pareció tomar una decisión y busco algo dentro de su traje y se lo entregó a la Jefa de Pokke, luego se volvió a los dos novatos.

-Espero grandes cosas de ustedes en el futuro- dijo Ozpin a manera de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con su compañera a un lado.

-Es correcto hacer eso, señor- Ruby escucho que Glynda decía-

-Es una apuesta que estoy dispuesto hacer- oyó a Ozpin decir mientras antes de salir.

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - pregunto Ruby luego de un momento, no había entendido nada de lo que había sucedido, al menos no era la única confundida porque Jaune también parecía que no se había enterado de nada.

-Una gran oportunidad para ustedes dos- dijo la jefa de Pokke con una sonrisa amable al terminar de leer el papel que Ozpin le había dado, se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos en el gremio- Por la presente declaro que el cazador Jaune Arc y la Cazadora Ruby Rose fueron promovidos por el propio Jefe del Gremio Ozpin a RC 3-

Como con efecto de retraso el ruido regreso, personas gritando de sorpresa, algunas felicitándolos, pero la mayoría quejándose de la injusticia.

Por otro lado, Ruby y Jaune no lo podían creer, el día anterior casi morían por culpa del Tigrex y ahora fueron subidos hasta RC 3, eso era increíble y la forma descarada en la que celebraban enfurecía a los otros cazadores.

 **0-0-0**

Una cansada Ruby junto con un golpeado Jaune entraron a la sucursal del gremio en Pokke, pero eso no impedía las grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, justo estaban llegando de su terminar su primera misión de RC 2.

Ellos habían decidido que, aunque oficialmente eran de RC 3 ellos no tenían el equipo para hacer frente a una misión de caza de ese rango, al menos sus armaduras porque por lo que pudo ver Crocea Mors era de la misma cálida de Crescent Rose, algo que fascinó a la cazadora, como era posible que un arma tan antigua aún se conservara como nueva, ella tenía que investigar más pero antes de poder tomar un cincel para poder sacar una pequeña muestra Jaune la detuvo.

-Ese Volvidon era un dolor en el trasero- se quejó Jaune mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas.

-Se movía demasiando- concordó Ruby también dejándose caer a un lado de Jaune, ya habían dado el informe de la misión, su primera misión de RC 2 fue cazar a un Volvidon en el Fronda arcaica, fue una mejora en muchas maneras con respecto a sus anteriores misiones como que no necesitaban bebidas calientes.

-Pero aun así fue divertido- respondió Jaune- las misiones de caza eran más exigentes que las misiones de recogida, pero más divertidas y mejor pagadas.

-Cierto- dijo Ruby mientras que le hacia una señal a la camarera para ordenar algo de comida.

La comida que ordenaron tardaría en llegar, mientras esperaban Ruby ya estaba decidiendo cual misión hacer a continuación, estaba indecisa si ir a cazar al Malfestio o al NIbelsnarf, Jaune voto por ir contra el Malfestio pero Ruby no estaba muy seguro por los estados que este colocaba con algunos de sus ataques, mientras que el Nibelsnarf era más difícil de golpear era más predecible en sus acciones. Antes de que pudieran tomar una decisión fueron la comida llego.

Aun le quedaba la mitad del día, lo usaron para descansar ya que habían decidido ir contra el Malfestio que se había visto aparecer en la Fronda Arcaica, pero en las noches, y aunque fueran RC 3 ellos aún estaban necesitando dinero, así que se reabastecieron de suministros, pociones, filetes al punto, piedras de afilar, hierbas y la nueva adquisición para tirar del aire al pájaro, bombas de luz.

Después de abastecerse de suministros fueron la habitación de Jaune que ahora compartía con Ruby, la noche anterior fue muy incómoda para los dos, pero Ruby olvido todo esto cuando se pudo dar una ducha con agua caliente, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había podido hacer eso.

Los arreglos para dormir fueron un poco más difíciles, Jaune había insistido en que Ruby usara su cama mientras que él dormía en el sofá, Ruby protesto ya que Jaune había hecho mucho por ella pagando su multa y ahora dándole un lugar para dormir, así que gracias a la terquedad de Ruby quedaron en que ella dormiría en el sofá.

La convivencia entre los dos fue difícil al principio, ya que Ruby nunca había vivido con un chico antes, su papá no contaba, pero Jaune sí que tenía experiencia viviendo con chicas de todas las edades ya que tenía 7 hermanas y todas eran o querían ser cazadoras, Ruby incluso conocía a una Saphire Arc, una cazadora de alto RC que está a la caza y documentación de todos los dragones ancianos, ella fue la que descubrió al dragón anciano Nakarkos y documento sus puntos débiles, pero no lo pudo derrotar, hasta ahora nadie ha logrado derrotarlo.

Volviendo a la habitación Ruby acababa de terminar de bañarse y salió del baño vestida con unos pantalones grises y una camisa negra mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Todo tuyo, Jaune- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Ignorando olímpicamente al avergonzado Jaune que tomaba su ropa y se dirigía al baño.

Estos meses haciendo equipo con Jaune fueron los mejores para Ruby desde que se había convertido en cazadora, cuando se enfrentaron al Tigrex ella pensó que su carrera había terminado por culpa de la multa que le habían dado, pero Jaune la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, por eso lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco Ruby fue cayendo dormida hasta que sucumbió al mundo de los sueños que por alguna razón estaba lleno de árboles de galleta, ríos de leche y Zwei por todos lados.

No se despertó hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, abriendo lentamente los ojos vio que era Jaune que ya estaba vestido con su armadura. Se froto los ojos tratando de quitarse la somnolencia que le quedaba y noto que estaba cubierta con una manta, Ruby le sonrió a Jaune y le dijo "Gracias" miro por la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba oscuro, ya casi era hora de la misión.

 **0-0-0**

Al llegar al gremio se sentaron en una mesa a esperar al siguiente dirigible que los llevaría a la Fronda Arcaica.

-Bombas de Luz- dijo Ruby mientras una lista con los suministros que debían estar en la mochila de su compañero.

-Listo- confirmo Jaune mientras revisaba su mochila.

-Piedra de afilar-

-listo-

-Pociones y Mega pociones-

-Listo-

-Eso es todo entonces- dijo la chica de ojos plateados mientras guardaba la lista.

-Te dije que no olvidaba nada- replico Jaune.

\- ¿Si como esa vez contra el Velcidrome? - pregunto Ruby con una sonrisa sarcástica

-Eso solo paso una vez, y solo fueron las piedras de afilar- El rubio aparto la mirada.

-Claro, pero también esta esa vez contra el Gendrome…- comenzó Ruby.

-Está bien, está bien- la interrumpió Jaune- tiendo a olvidar las cosas cuando estoy ansioso-

El silencio llego por unos segundos antes de que los dos empezaron a reír, momentos como esto se notaba la confianza que habían ganado entre ellos, eso tiende a pasar cuando haces innumerables misiones de recogida con alguien y una que otra misión de caza.

-Ejem- una chica estaba a un lado de la mesa mirando un poco irritada, quien sabe por qué.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas allí- dijo Ruby un poco avergonzada de no haberla notado antes.

La chica tenía unos ojos azules, más claros que los de Jaune, vestía un vestido blanco que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, también llevaba placas de armadura en los brazos y piernas con un escudo pequeño en el brazo izquierdo, unas botas con tacones blancas que llegaban hasta su rodilla, su pelo blanco como la nieve estaba recogido en una cola de caballo que salía de un casco que solo protegía la parte frontal de la cabeza dejando la parte de atrás descubierta. Era una armadura de artillero, tendían a ser más ligeras que las de los luchadores cercanos, pero ofrecían menos protección. Lo que más le llamo la atención de la chica a Ruby fue la ballesta en su espalda, tenía un refinado diseño era casi totalmente blanca excepto por unas líneas azul eléctrico que recorrían desde el cañon hasta la culata como si fueran un circuito.

-Mi nombre es Weiss Schnee- se presentó la chica dando una pequeña reverencia- Me gustaría hacer equipos con ustedes para cazar al Malfestio-

Eso sorprendió un poco a Ruby, además de Jaune nadie le había pedido hacer equipo, pero pensándolo racionalmente tener a alguien que ataca de manera lejana sería una ventaja para ellos y al parecer Weiss podía cumplir ese rol.

-Me sorprende que quieras entrar en un equipo conmigo, ángel de nieve- oyó decir a Jaune.

-No me llames asi- gruño Weiss de manera poco elegante mientras tomaba un asiento a un lado de Ruby.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? – casi se podía ver el signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de Ruby.

-Le pedí hacer equipo conmigo hace tiempo- se encogió de hombros Jaune- Ella me rechazo-

-No tenías lo que necesitaba en ese entonces- resoplo la chica de blanco.

\- ¿Ahora sí? - Jaune levanto una ceja- Pensé que no hacías equipos con cazadores de bajo nivel de habilidad -

"Jaune está actuando muy raro" pensó Ruby, era frio y sarcástico con Weiss, "Muy diferente de la amable y gracioso que era cuando estábamos solo"

Weiss suspiro mientras miraba a el rubio a los ojos – Parece que me equivoque en ese entonces, matar a un Tigrex solo siendo RC 1 es digno de reconocer-

Parece que ellos dos tenían una historia.

-Eso… Eso es muy maduro de tu parte- Jaune parecía sorprendido.

-Soy la heredera de una compañía, tengo que aprende a adaptarme a situaciones inesperadas- dijo Weiss con orgullo.

\- ¿Heredera? – pregunto Ruby aún más confundida.

-Soy la heredera de la compañía Schnee- Weiss enderezo más la espalda y uso un tono diplomático.

\- ¿Por qué la heredera de una compañía tan grande trabaja como cazadora? - pregunto una sorprendida Ruby, ella había hecho muchos tratos con la compañía Schnee mientras aun trabajaba como investigadora en la Wycademia, incluso llego a conocer al presidente.

\- ¿Por qué la investigadora genio de la Wycademia está trabajando como una cazadora? - la chica de pelo blanco devolvió la pregunta

\- Entonces, es verdad que es una genio- interrumpió Jaune.

-Te lo dije- reprocho Ruby mientras le sacaba la lengua

-No importa ahora- el rubio relajo los hombros- ¿Por qué quieres hacer equipos con nosotros? –

La chica de blanco miro a Ruby – Puedo ser de gran ayuda en su equipo, tengo una gran habilidad con la ballesta ligera, puedo usar disparos tipo congelante, recuperación, perforantes, y explosivos de nivel 1, también soy experta en trampas-

-Eso es un curriculum increíble- dijo Ruby, ellos no habían comenzado a usar trampas, tener a alguien que pudiera usarlas abriría una posibilidad de hacer misiones que antes no podían.

-Ademas de que ahora en adelante las misiones serán más fáciles de hacer en grupo que en solitario- agrego Jaune mirando a Weiss, a lo que ella solo respondió con un "Hmfp" mientras apartaba la mirada.

-Aceptada- dijo Ruby inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?¡ - dijeron las otras dos personas en la mesa.

\- No deberías pensarlo mejor- pregunto el rubio.

-Jaune, Jaune, Jaune- dijo Ruby de manera condescendiente- Necesitamos de un artillero, haría más fáciles las misiones y podríamos hacer misiones más difíciles-

-Y la verdadera razón- pregunto Jaune con una cara seria.

-Quiero ver cómo funciona el arma de Weiss- respondió Ruby con estrellas en sus ojos.

Jaune solo suspiro.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Esto comenzo como algo que escribir mientras recuperaba mi laptop, pero decidí publicarlo a ver si a alguien le gustaba (y si, soy fanático de Monster Hunter, lo he jugado desde el 2G en psp y ahora mismo estoy empezando a jugar el Monster Hunter XX. primer dia y llevo 10 horas de juego).

 **PD:** la imagen de portada pertenece a anonamos701 vean su galeria en deviantart tiene buenas imagenes


	2. Chapter 2

Myrtenaster, así se llamaba la ballesta ligera de Weiss, podía usar varios tipos de disparo otorgándole una gran variedad de ataque a elegir dependiendo de la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

\- ¿Siempre es así? - pregunto Weiss manteniendo su distancia del rubio que soltaba lo poco de su desayuno por la borda del dirigible y observando a Ruby escanear su ballesta con una mirada tan intensa como si pudiera ver a través de los materiales que la componían.

Ruby, Jaune y Weiss se encontraban en el último dirigible camino a la Fronda Arcaica, como el Malfestio que debían cazar aparecía siempre de noche ellos tuvieron que esperar el último vuelo del día para ir a su misión.

Después de dejar su estómago vacio Jaune se sentó en el piso mientras su espalda se recostaba contra la baranda de seguridad.

-Si- respondió el rubio, en el tiempo que llevaba haciendo misiones con Ruby había ocasiones cuando entraba en un modo que al que llamaba "Amante de las armas" y solo entraba en ese modo cuando Ruby encontraba a un cazador con un arma que no había visto antes, por lo general solo se conformaba con mirar desde lejos pero ya que la heredera cometió el error de darle permiso para ver su arma ahora tenía miedo de que empezara a desarmarla en este momento- Se le pasara en un rato-

\- ¡Chicos, chicos! – grito Ruby desde la baranda opuesta - ¡Ya llegamos! –

Los otros dos miembros del equipo notaron que estaban perdiendo altitud y pronto se vio el campamento de la Fronda Arcaica, estaba compuesto por un puerto aéreo donde el dirigible había aterrizado, un molino, un gran telescopio y una gran tienda azul.

Al bajar del dirigible se dirigieron a la gran tienda donde se encontraban algunos cazadores durmiendo y el encargado del gremio.

-Bienvenidos a la Fronda Arcaica- saludo el encargado del gremio

El equipo ignoro al hombre distraídos por el paisaje frente a ellos el cielo estrellado, las montañas a lo lejos con grandes caídas de agua que llegaban hasta su base, Ruby y Jaune no habían visto nada como esto y estaban maravillados de ver tal paisaje.

\- Primera misión en esta zona ¿verdad? – dijo hombre con una sonrisa.

-Si- respondió Ruby con timidez y al notar que lo ignoraron les hablo añadió- lo sentimos-

-Pasa más a menudo de lo que piensas- dijo el hombre mientras desviaba la vista hacia el horizonte –Nunca me canso de este paisaje-

El encargado los dirigió hacia un pequeño escritorio que tenía dentro del campamento, dentro de la tienda se podía ver a varios equipos de cazadores y cazadoras durmiendo, con la chimenea crepitante proporcionando calor.

\- ¿Qué misión es la que van hacer? – pregunto el encargado mientras revisaba un cuaderno.

-Cazaremos al Malfestio- dijo Weiss.

-Ah, si ese maldito pájaro- maldijo el hombre- Ha estado atacando a nuestros recolectores, hasta ahora no ha llegado nadie con heridas graves, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo-

-Pero en la solicitud dice que solo aparece por la noche- dijo Jaune.

-Hay algunas cosas que solo se pueden recolectar de noche, chico- respondió el hombre- Por ejemplo, es más fácil ir a recolectar setas abismales de noche porque todos los monstruos diurnos están durmiendo-

Después de que el encargado diera el visto bueno el equipo hizo una última revisión a su equipo y luego marcharon a buscar a su presa, salieron un poco antes de tiempo para familiarizarse con el terreno.

La Fronda Arcaica estaba dividida en 11 zonas, la zona N°1 tenía un rio poco profundo con una gran cascada, allí viven los Larinoths eran animales de una época lejana que había sobrevivido por millones de años, sus cuellos alargados les permitían llegar a lo más alto de los árboles para obtener alimentos. De la zona 1 había dos caminos uno lleva a la zona 2 y el otro a la zona 6, el equipo decidió ir a la zona 2, la cual es más pequeña que la anterior, tenía un pequeño arrollo que la recorría y tenía una estatua de piedra que se asemejaba a la forma de un Felyne se dice que cuando los Melynx te roban aquí es donde vienen a colocar el botín.

La zona 6 era la más grande de la Fronda consistía de una gran parcela verde con mucho espacio para monstruos grandes, Weiss le dijo a su equipo que había oído que su hermana había luchado contra un Gore Magala en esta zona, tambien tiene muchas plantas que podrían recoger al final de la misión.

La zona 5 era el antiguo campamento, tenía una gran tienda destruida, se dice que este fue el primer intento de colocar una base permanente en la Fronda Arcaica pero su ubicación lo hacía vulnerable al ataque de los monstruos como los Maccao y el Gran Maccao, por esa razón fue abandonado y el campamento fue mudado a donde se encuentra actualmente es más lejano de lo que el gremio quería, pero más seguro ya que ningún monstruo puede llegar hasta él.

La zona 4 era un bosque con arbole gigantes y una gran cantidad de insectos, como los Altaroth y las Bnahabra, aquí es donde supuestamente aparecía el Malfestio que venían a cazar, por esa razón inspeccionaron la zona para encontrar puntos a su favor. La zona era los suficientemente grande como para que Weiss no tuviera que acercarse mucho al monstruo, y tenía uno que otro desnivel en el que Jaune podía saltar, aunque no tuviera estilo aéreo, también había grandes rocas con trazos en rojo, como los que tenía la estatua del Felyne que vieron antes, que marcaban la entrada a la zona 2.

Ruby sugirió que esperaran en esta zona hasta que el Malfestio llegara, ya que si seguían explorando se quedarían sin energías antes de la pelea.

-Esta zona es increíble- dijo Ruby mientras colocaba su mochila en un lugar escondido para que no le estorbara durante la pelea, solo dejo con ella lo más importante cosas como pociones, mega pociones, piedra de afilar y otras cosas.

Weiss y Jaune hicieron lo mismo, pero Weiss tomo una mochila más pequeña, aunque más grande que la que los otros dos llevan, y se la ajustó alrededor de su cintura, hizo un chequeo de último minuto y asintió satisfecha.

-No es demasiado- pregunto Jaune mientras señalaba el bolso de Weiss.

-Es mi bolso de artillero- dijo la chica de pelo blanco mientras limpiaba su ballesta de alguna suciedad inexistente- Es donde guardo las balas de diferentes tipos-

Jaune asintió y empezó a inspeccionar a Crocea Mors y sus suministros también.

"Están nerviosos" pensó Ruby, ella también lo estaba, era su primera batalla contra un monstruo grande, sin contar al Tigrex, además de su primera batalla con Weiss. Fue un tiro al aire aceptarla en el equipo, pero Ruby tenía la corazonada de que ella encajaría bien.

-Estaremos bien…- pero antes de que la pequeña chica con capa roja pudiera decir nada más escucharon fuerte aleteo, todos desviaron la mirada hacia la copa de los arboles gigantes y ahí estaba por qué habían venido hasta aquí.

Plumas de color azul intenso cubrían las alas del Malfestio que este movía con la inmensa fuerza para poder levantar en el aire su gran cuerpo, también poseía un pico que era tan duro que se usaba como partes de armas y armaduras, su pecho tenía un plumaje de color dorado y alrededor de los ojos cambiaba a rojo intenso.

-Jaune- la voz de Weiss saco a los dos novatos de su trance- Ve adelante, bloque sus golpes, esquiva cuando te diga, Ruby ve por detrás, esquiva todos los golpes y trata de hacer el mayor daño posible-

Con asintiendo los dos fueron a cumplir las órdenes de su nueva compañera. El Malfestio noto a Jaune y lo miro con curiosidad, bajo de su rama y se acercó, pero mientras más se aproximaba al cazador su mirada se hizo más amenazante, al estar a unos cuantos metros el pecho del pájaro se inflo y soltó un potente grito que hizo que Jaune se cubriera los oídos con sus manos.

El cazador distraído no se percató cuando la gran ave fue corriendo hacia el hasta que Ruby le grito, el cuerpo de Jaune respondió automáticamente a la voz de su compañera y levanto el escudo recibiendo un fuerte golpe que lo arrastro unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

Antes de que el ave pudiera volver a atacar a Jaune un disparo sonó y lo golpeo justo en la cara, Jaune bajo el escudo para ver que había una bola de luz pegada al pico del monstruo por unos instantes antes de explotar.

El Malfestio dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y miro hacia Weiss y dejo escapar un chillido que obligo a todo el equipo a protegerse los oídos con las manos. Aprovechando la confusión el ave tomo vuelo y paso sobre el rubio para a tacar a Weiss. La chica de pelo blanco esquivo las garras del ave cuando ya casi estaba sobre ella.

Un segundo después Ruby estaba saltando sobre el Malfestio conectando unos cuantos golpes en su espalda y cabeza, ahora siendo el centro de atención del ave, Ruby esquivo un golpe de ala, retrocediendo y guardando a Crescent Rose para ganar más movilidad la ex investigadora se alejó mientras que Jaune se acercaba, usando su escudo para cubrir la retirada de Weiss.

\- ¡Izquierda! – grito la artillera del equipo, Jaune trato de esquivar la embestida del ave, pero él no era tan rápido como las chicas así que se llevó un buen golpe que lo hizo rodar por el piso.

Weiss disparo una y otra vez al monstruo con el disparo perforador nivel 2, este perforaba la gruesa capa de plumas y piel del monstruo provocando un gran daño, pero no podía dispara desde el mismo lugar durante tanto tiempo porque atraería su atención, así que cuando vio que el ave giro su cuerpo hacia ella rápidamente guardo su ballesta y se dispuso a esquivar la embestida del ave.

Ruby no podía dejar que el Malfestio se acercara tanto a Weiss, así que transformado su espada en guadaña lo golpeo en el cuerpo atrayendo su atención, ella rodo hacia la derecha esquivando por poco el golpe de una de sus alas, pero eso no la detuvo así que hizo un golpe descendente causando que chispas negras y rojas saltara al contacto con las plumas azul intenso, dando a entender que el golpe aplicaba la energía del elemento dragón, ahora un golpe horizontal antes de rodar hacia la derecha para esquivar por poco otro golpe. Un segundo después escucho como Jaune gritaba mientras golpeaba al Malfestio en el pecho, mientras los disparos de Weiss llovían sobre el ave dejándolo sin espacio para atacar o escapar.

Las plumas en la cabeza del Malfestio se erizaron dejando ver que el color debajo del azul intenso era un rojo brillante, se veía mucho más amenazante que antes. Esto era lo que cambia en el Malfestio cuando se enoja, un monstruo enojado era más rápido y golpeaba más fuerte.

Otro fuerte chillido hizo que Ruby y Jaune tuvieran que proteger sus oídos, mientras que el Malfestio batió sus alas para elevarse en el aire, antes de que ellos dos se hubieran recuperado el ave ya volaba rápidamente hacia Weiss.

\- ¡Weiss! – gritaron ambos al ver que el ave ya estaba sobre su compañera.

Weiss no tenía miedo, siendo artillera su armadura protegía menos que cualquier armadura para peleadores de cuerpo a cuerpo por eso ella estaba preparada para situaciones como esta, apuntando a Mytenaster hacia el suelo hizo un fuerte disparo con una onda expansiva que la catapulto hacia un lado, pero eso no era todo, el disparo anterior exploto en una ráfaga de fuego justo en el lugar donde el Malfestio ahora estaba parado haciendo lo retroceder.

-No se queden parados- dijo la chica de pelo blanco a los dos novatos al verlos con caras de sorpresa al ver su técnica- Ataquen-

Ruby corrió hacia el ave salto sobre ella impulsándose en el aire y sacando su guadaña para hacer varios golpes en su espalda, viendo que esto provoco que el Malfestio callera al piso, Ruby rápidamente se subió a su espalda.

Sacando su cuchillo de caza Ruby empezó a apuñalar la espalda del Malfestio, pero este empezó a moverse de manera errática haciendo que Ruby tuviera que aferrarse fuerte a su plumaje.

Debajo de Ruby Jaune estaba golpeando al ave con su espada, pero después de unos golpes su espada empezó a emitir un aura amarilla que luego cambio a roja, Jaune sabía que esto significaba que tenía que rellenar los frascos dentro de Crocea Mors, esquivando un ala errante el rubio enfundo la espada en el escudo y las sostuvo diagonal hacia abajo mientras giraba la espada accionando un mecanismo interno en su escudo que dejaba escapar un líquido especial que llenaba los frascos en su espada, el proceso duro menos de un segundo.

Weiss viendo que Ruby estaba sobre el monstruo dejo de disparar hacia la cabeza, por miedo a que un disparo le diera a la chica, y empezó a disparar al cuerpo, ella vio que Jaune estaba haciendo algo con su arma y termino justo a tiempo para que el Ruby cansara el monstruo provocando que callera al suelo.

-Déjame la cabeza- grito Jaune, la chica de pelo blando le dio una mira escéptica, pero accedió.

-Wow- fue lo único que Ruby dijo al ver como los bordes del escudo de Jaune se movían hacia arriba encajando perfectamente y haciendo una espada grande a dos manos blanca con bordes dorados y un símbolo de dos medias lunas en el centro, era más pequeñas que las espadas grandes, pero aun así era increíble.

Jaune tomo la nueva forma de Crocea Mors y dio un golpe vertical descendente en la cara del Malfestio dejando una pequeña esfera de energía parpadeante que luego de un segundo exploto, en esta forma cada golpe que Jaune daba dejaba una de esas pequeñas esferas y hacia mucho más daño hasta que el líquido en los frascos se acabe, pero había otra forma de usar los frascos.

Un golpe horizontal de derecha a izquierda, otro diagonal ascendente, otro vertical descendente y para el último golpe Jaune uso toda su fuerza en un golpe horizontal de izquierda a derecha, dejando todo el contenido en los frascos en ese último golpe provocando una gran explosión que dejo aturdido al monstruo.

El Malfestio trato de volar, pero sus sentidos estaban abrumados haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera una tercera vez, sin perder tiempo los cazadores atacaron con todo lo que tenían,

Ruby uso su guadaña para hacer unos cortes en el cuerpo del ave antes de tomar toda la energía restante en su arma y recargarla para terminar con una gran explosión.

El Malfestio utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse, haciendo que los cazadores se retiraran, dio un chillido y cayó muerto en el lugar.

Un silencio callo en el lugar.

-Eso es imposible- el susurro de Weiss rompió el silencio.

Como si eso fuera un permiso Ruby y Jaune empezaron a celebrar, era la primera vez que terminaban una misión tan rápido.

-Es imposible- volvió a repetir la chica de pelo blanco.

\- ¿Qué es imposible? – pregunto Ruby después mientras era levantada en el aire por un abrazo de Jaune.

-El Malfestio es una molestia para los nuevos cazadores por su habilidad de mantenerse en el aire, confundir los sentidos y provocar es estatus de sueño- dijo Weiss acercándose al monstruo caído para examinarlo de más cerca.

Jaune bajo a Ruby, sin notar que sus mejillas se volvieron más rosadas, y se acercó al ave y se arrodillo para examinar el cuerpo.

-Tal vez algún otro equipo le hizo daño y nosotros solamente terminamos lo que ellos empezaron- sugirió el rubio.

-No lo creo- añadió Ruby al unirse a sus compañeros- La encargada del gremio dijo que fuimos los primeros en aceptar la misión-

-No hacemos nada en seguir pensando- dijo Jaune encogiéndose de hombros- Tomemos los materiales-

Sin tener respuesta a la pregunta de Weiss ellos solo tomaron los materiales que podían y lanzaron una bengala verde al cielo, minutos después un grupo de Felyne junto con dos personas, trabajadores del gremio, llegaron y se llevaron el cuerpo del ave.

 **0-0-0**

El equipo se reunió en el gremio al día siguiente para recoger los materiales y la recompensa de la misión, muchas personas susurraban mientras miraban hacia ellos. Al parecer matar a un Malfestio tan rápido era difícil incluso para cazadores de RC 4, pero ellos lo habían hecho.

-Gracias por completar esta misión conmigo- dijo Weiss mientras guardaba su parte de la recompensa en su mochila.

-De nada Weiss- respondió Ruby alegremente-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer más misiones como equipo-

\- ¿También el idiota? – pregunto la peliblanca.

-Jaune no es tan malo- reprocho Ruby defendiendo a su amigo.

Jaune actualmente estaba comprando los suministros para la cena, al parecer quería celebrar el éxito de la misión y quería hacer una pequeña cena especial.

-Su técnica es pobre, su armadura es de muy baja calidad para este RC y no me hagas mencionar su problema con volar- se quejó Weiss.

Ruby quería decir que no era culpa de Jaune que su armadura fuera de bajo nivel, ya que él había gastado sus ahorros para pagar su multa por perder los objetos de la misión durante la pelea contra el Tigrex, pero antes de que pudiera salir en defensa de su amigo Weiss continuo.

-Pero puede mejorar si se lo propone- dijo en voz baja- Además hay pocos usuarios de hacha cargada y su arma es de buena calidad, solo necesita mejorar su armadura y técnica, y será un gran activo para el equipo-

Ruby no podía dejar de sonreír, a lo que la chica de pelo blanco se quejo.

-Me perdi de algo- dijo Jaune de pie detrás de Weiss.

-Weiss dijo que tu…- no pudo terminar su frase porque la usuaria de ballesta prácticamente salto sobre la mesa para tapar su boca.

-Nada, no dije nada- continuo Weiss por Ruby, con un suspiro dejo ir a la pequeña cazadora- Bueno será mejor que me vaya-

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Ruby, mirándola confundida – Se supone que vamos a celebrar-

\- ¿Me están invitando? – pregunto Weiss volviéndose a Jaune solo para encontrar una mirada confundida.

-Pensé que estaba implícito- dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros- Es una celebración por cumplir la misión no tiene sentido que no celebremos todos los que participamos en la misión-

-S… Si tanto insisten en que tengo ir no puedo rechazar- dijo con el rostro un poco rojo.

\- ¡SI! – Ruby se levantó de un salto - ¡Al departamento de Jaune! – declaro con el puño en alto.

Todos tomaron su camino al pequeño departamento, no es que tenían suficiente dinero para salir de fiesta para celebrar, además de que Ruby y Jaune eran socialmente torpes y no se podía ver a la heredera de la Compañía Schnee en lugares de tan poca clase como clubs de baja clase. Así que después de que Weiss se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que Jaune sabia cocinar comida realmente deliciosa, abrieron una botella de un licor que se hacía solo en Pokke, servía para calentar a los cazadores en los picos nublados y para pasar el rato.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo Weiss, antes de tomar otro trago.

-Es mejor celebrar entre amigos- respondió Jaune simplemente.

-Sí, mientras más mejor- la voz de Ruby empezaba a deslizarse una que otra vez.

" _Amigos_ " Pensó Weiss con una sonrisa mientras miraba las payasadas de Ruby mientras un Jaune intentaba no expulsar la bebida de su boca por la risa " _Creo que a Winter le gustaría saber eso_ ".

-Creo que es hora de la gran pregunta- dijo Jaune mientras le hacia una seña a Ruby.

\- ¿Pregunta? – pregunto confundida la cazadora de blanco.

-Si… veras, hoy hicimos un trabajo increíble- comenzó la cazadora con capa roja – ¡Tu volaste he hiciste explotar el suelo! ¡Eso fue increíble! –

\- Si, es una técnica de caza que me llevo un poco de tiempo aprender – Explico Weiss – Se llama Geiser de Balas, me permite esquivar mientras deja explosivos en el lugar donde estaba –

\- ¡Eso suena Increíble! –Dijeron Jaune y Ruby al mismo tiempo.

Weiss sonrió orgullosa del alago, le había costado mucho dominar la técnica y eso que solo se encontraba en el primer nivel, aún tenía que dominar usarla con explosivos mas fuertes.

 **-** El instructor dice que aun me falta experiencia para aprender las técnicas de caza – Dijo Ruby con un puchero.

\- A mí también – añadió Jaune – Pero eso no era la pregunta –

\- ¡Cierto! – Ruby inhalo profundamente y luego gritó – Weiss ¡¿Te gustaría hacer equipo con nosotros?! –

\- Por supuesto – respondió la chica de pelo blanco inmediatamente.

\- Sé que aún nos falta experiencia – comenzó Ruby sin haber registrado lo que dijo su nueva compañera – Tenemos que mejorar nuestras armaduras, aprender técnicas… -

Antes de que pudiera continuar un sonriente Jaune le puso una mano en el hombro deteniéndola.

\- Ella dijo que si, Ruby – explicó el rubio.

\- ¡¿En serio?! – la pequeña chica se emocionó y luego miro a Weiss con sospecha - ¿Por qué? –

Weiss rodo los ojos y resoplo, en serio pensaba que los rechazaría.

\- Porque ustedes son los dos cazadores que ha subido de RC mas rápido desde que Pyrrha Nikos entro al gremio en Yukumo – resoplo la artillera – Estaría ciega para no ver que si no unimos como equipo subiríamos de RC más rápido que con cualquier otra persona, es por eso que acepto unirme a su equipo, claro si Jaune también lo piensa –

\- Dejemos el pasado atrás – Dijo Jaune mientras extendía su mano derecha – Bienvenida al grupo –

\- Sera un placer cazar con ustedes – dijo Weiss mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.

\- ¡Si! – Grito Ruby mientras abrazaba a la chica de pelo blanco – ¡Este es el nacimiento del mejor equipo de cazadores de la historia! –

Después de eso celebraron unas horas más hasta que Weiss regreso a su casa y Ruby quedo dormida en el sofá.

 **0-0-0**

Unos cuantos meses pasaron desde que el equipo RAW se formó, las misiones se ponían más difícil mientras subían de RC, es por eso que sus armaduras habían cambiado, los monstruos golpeaban más fuerte y eso conllevaba a más daño y más daño era peligroso, es por eso que se habían estancado en RC 5 buscando materiales para hacer nuevas armaduras, había sido difícil y algunas veces tedioso buscar todos los materiales, algunos tuvieron que intercambiarlos con algunos cazadores, pero valió la pena.

Al momento de crear una nueva armadura siempre estaba el hecho de que había que tomar una decisión correcta al elegir cual beneficia más tu estilo de caza, es por eso que no podían hacer la misma armadura para todos.

Se había discutido en equipo que armadora sería buena para cada uno de ellos y cual beneficiaria más al equipo.

Se había decido que Ruby con su estilo de caza sería mejor crear la armadura del Lagombi S, ya que le daba las habilidades de **Impulso** y **Evasión** , aunque le daba un estatus negativo de salud, que potencian sus ataques con salto y la ayudan a esquivar. Además de que la armadura era esponjosa de color beige y linda, según la propia Ruby, que le encantaban las orejas de conejo caídas que tenía el casco.

Para Weiss decidió forjar una armadura que la ayudara a causar más daño y recargar más rápido, así que opto por la armadura de Aleación S que proporcionaba las Habilidades **Resistencia al viento, Experto** y **Velocidad de Recarga** , con algunos adornos era perfecta para que ella pudiera hacer daño constante desde lejos. La armadura era una serie de placas de metal grisáceo con cota de malla azul en las partes de las articulaciones, no era las tan linda como la de Ruby, pero era funcional así que Weiss no se quejó, mucho.

La armadura del Arzuros S era perfecta para Jaune, ya que es que más recibía daño de los tres, proporcionaba las habilidades de **Defensa** y **Constitución**. **Defensa** permitía defenderse de ataques que eran imposibles de defenderse y **Constitución** le permitía mantener más su energía cuando esquivaba o bloqueaba un ataque. La armadura era de color azul oscuro y blanco, al igual que el pelaje del monstruo del que estaba hecha.

Además de las armaduras Ruby, Weiss y aprendieron nuevas técnicas de Caza.

Jaune había aprendido **Rompelimites** que le permitía usar más frascos en Crocea Mors, también había aprendido **Hoja de Energía** que usaba todos los frascos cargado en su arma para crear, como dice su nombre, una hoja de energía roja para causar un gran daño.

Ruby había aprendido **Motín demoniaco** una habilidad que le permitía tomar la energía de Crescent Rose y mantenerla sellada y contenida hasta un punto peligroso esto hace que lo ataques en modo guadaña sean más potentes, pero no podía recargar su arma hasta que la energía se agotara completamente.

La artillera aprendió una técnica llamada **Lluvia Bonus** usa una munición especial que otorga velocidad de disparo sin precedentes dispara automáticamente hasta que se agota.

Con nuevas armaduras y nuevas habilidades el equipo RAW no tenía igual en Pokke.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Weiss para advertir a sus compañeros del peligro.

Ahora mismo el equipo RAW estaba en medio de una misión en la **Estepa Otoñal** , se habían preparado todo lo que podía para hacer la misión urgente para pasar a RC 6, pero el Astalo estaba demostrando ser un monstruo duro de matar.

Jaune no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar la bola de electricidad, asi que fue golpeado, duro.

Weiss vio en el indicador de Aura de Jaune bajo un poco más de la mitad, ella dio un gruñido antes de cambiar a la bala de salud y dispara hacia su compañero, esto no lo curaría mucho, pero le daría un poco de seguridad hasta que se tomara un **Mega poción**.

El aura era en esencia el alma de una persona, cuando era desbloqueada esta se podía usar como un campo de fuerza que protege a dicha persona, los investigadores de la Wycademia habían sintetizado un cristal de color verde alagado en una barra que se vinculaba al cazador que pusiera una gota de sangre sobre. Este cristal media el aura del cazador y le indicaba cuando estaba baja. El cazador al ser golpeado dejaba un poco de aura remanente que intentaba recuperar una parte del daño, para representar esta aura el cristal tomaba un tono rojo, las **pociones** recuperaban parte del aura, pero el problema estaba cuando el cristal de aura se vaciaba ya que indicaba que el cazador no tenía aura que lo protegiera, esto provocaba un shock en el cazador provocando que se desmayara.

\- ¡Cayendo! – La artillera escucho el grito de Ruby desde lo alto.

La segadora golpeo la espalda del Astalo con fuerza además de dejar escapar toda la energía almacenada en su arma para crear una gran explosión.

Ellos llevaban ya 20 minutos peleando contra el monstruo, en este momento se encontraban en la zona 7, una zona rocosa con varios desniveles, Ruby había escalado uno de esos desniveles para poder acertar un duro golpe en el monstruo.

Sin dejarse intimidar por el rugido del monstruo, Ruby se agarró de las escamas mientras esperaba el momento perfecto para poder golpear con su cuchillo de caza.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Ruby! – esta distracción le dio oportunidad a Weiss para recargar su ballesta y a Jaune de curar su aura.

Acercándose sin miedo Jaune desenfundo de la espalda a Crocea Mors en su forma de escudo y espada y empezó a golpear al monstruo eléctrico en una de sus patas, un golpe diagonal hacia arriba con su espada, uno horizontal y para finalizar dio una vuelta para tomar impulso y golpear horizontalmente luego recargando su fuerza para otros tres golpes hicieron que su espada brillara de rojo, dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar un coletazo aprovecho para recargar los frascos en su arma.

Mientras tanto Weiss estaba utilizando disparos explosivos, cada uno golpeo la cabeza del monstruo, estaba lista para disparar el ultimo, pero vio el monstruo caía, se dio cuenta que Ruby fue la que lo hizo caer, así que sin perder tiempo uso su habilidad **Lluvia Bonus** y empezó a disparar al monstruo como si no hubiera mañana.

Ruby estaba cansada, ella había estado corriendo y saltando por casi todas las zonas de la **Estepa Otoñal** , ella había recibido algunos golpes duro, pero nada que unas cuantas pociones no pudieran solucionar, pero ahora estaba cansada acababa de tumbar al Astalos y vio a Weiss usando su Habilidad en la cara del monstruo, así que ella tomo la mejor decisión y fue a la cola, usando la forma de espada de Crescent Rose dio un golpe hacia abajo, lo que causo que algunas escamas se desprendiera, luego un golpe hacia arriba y uso lo que quedaba de su energía para pivotar su arma de izquierda a derecha, hasta que vio que el Astalos recuperaba su altura, ella salto hacia atrás y vio a Jaune del otro lado de la cola con Crocea Mors brillando de un color rojo, ella sabía que él estaba activando su habilidad.

Jaune sintió como su arma se calentaba al reunir la energía de los frascos y supo que estaba listo, sin dudar activo la habilidad **Hoja de Energía** , lo que provoco que una energía roja saliera de Crocea Mors. Jaune giró su cuerpo para dar un corte diagonal hacia arriba, lo que provocó que la cola del monstruo se desprendiera.

El Astalos soltó un chillido y luego tropezó hacia adelante al perder el equilibrio, lo que Weiss aprovecho para usar el disparo perforante de nivel 2, causando aún más daño. El monstruo dio un último chillido y cayó muerto en el piso.

\- ¡Si! – Ruby fue la primera en celebrar - ¡Al fin terminó! –

Ruby se dejó caer al suelo mientras que Jaune sonreía también, todos estaban cansados.

El Astalos había resultado ser un desafío, Weiss había gastado casi todos sus disparos, Ruby tenía la energía baja y Jaune había gastado todas sus **Mega Pociones** y la mitad de sus **Pociones**.

– No es momento para descansar – dijo Weiss mientras colgaba a Mytinaster en su espalda – Aun tenemos que recoger los materiales –

Los otros dos solo se quejaron, pero hicieron lo que dijo, después de recoger los materiales del cuerpo cada uno recogió una porción de la cola, ya que la habían cortado cuando estaba vivo el gremio permitía que recogieran un material extra. Lanzaron la bengala verde para avisar a los Felynes.

 **0-0-0**

Con la caza del Astalos el equipo RAW subió de RC, lo que significaba que las misiones en Pokke eran demasiado fáciles para que ellos las acepten, el gremio tenía una política de no dejar que cazadores de rango alto aceptaran misiones de bajo rango para dar oportunidad a los cazadores más nuevos de subir de RC y obtener experiencia. Es por eso que el equipo RAW estaba en una reunión para decidir a donde debería dirigirse de ahora en adelante, ya estaba implícito que no iban a separarse ya que trabajaban muy bien juntos.

-Digo que deberíamos ir Kokoto- dijo Weiss.

-No me gusta Kokoto- se quejó Jaune.

\- ¿No habías dicho que naciste allí? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica de pelo blanco.

\- Vine a Pokke porque no me gustaba Kokoto – dijo el chico con un poco de resentimiento.

Weiss no quiso ahondar más e iba a dar otra sugerencia, pero fue interrumpida por Ruby.

\- ¿Por qué no Bernha? – dijo Ruby al terminar de leer una carta que le había llegado de una amiga.

Los dos miembros restantes del equipo la miraron y luego suspiraron.

\- Bherna sería una buena opción, Ruby – comenzó Weiss – Pero el alojamiento es demasiado caro para nosotros ahora mismo, asi que no podemos…-

-Tengo una casa en Bherna – interrumpió Ruby.

\- ¿Tienes una casa en Bherna? – pregunto Jaune con asombro.

\- Si, la compré con mi sueldo de investigadora antes de saber que el gremio no da misiones de rango bajo allí, por eso fue que tuve que mudarme a Pokke – explico la chica con capa roja.

\- ¡Eso es perfecto! – exclamo Weiss – Podremos ir a Bherna directamente sin tener que pasar por otras aldeas, haremos misiones para la Wycademia –

\- Pero antes de eso tenemo que ir a Yukumo – dijo Ruby haciendo Weiss parara de decir los planes que tenia al llegar.

\- ¿Yukumo? – pregunto la otra chica.

\- Recibí una carta de mi amiga en Yukumo, le dije que estaba en un grupo y que a ya somos RC 6 – explico Ruby – Ella pregunto si podía unirse a nuestro grupo y le conteste que si, asi que debemos pasar por Yukumo para encontrarnos con ella –

\- Ruby – dijo Weiss de manera seria – No puedes agregar personas al grupo sin consultarnos a mí y a Jaune –

\- Pero es mi amiga y siempre me ha ayudado – argumento la chica de rojo.

\- Es cierto, Ruby – ver que Jaune estaba en su contra hizo que Ruby se sintiera traicionada – No sabemos si nos llevaremos bien con tu amiga, puede ser que rompa la dinámica del equipo –

\- ¡Tienen que conocerla! – protesto Ruby - ¡Seguro se llevaran bien cuando hablen con ella! –

\- Podemos encontrarnos con ella – Weiss no parecía muy segura por eso – pero no prometo nada –

-Lo mismo aquí- estuvo de acuerdo Jaune

\- Es todo lo que pido – dijo la pequeña segadora dejando escapar un suspiro.

 **0-0-0**

El viaje a Yukumo tomo casi 4 horas, en la que Jaune estuvo expulsando cualquiera cosa que comiera, Ruby lo ayudaba frotando su espalda mientras que Weiss solo quería darle un golpe en la cabeza para que durmiera el resto del viaje, después de la primera hora Jaune parecía querer tomar la oferta de la chica de blanco.

Cuando llegaron a Yukumo lo primero que vieron fue el edificio de las aguas termales, el vapor salía por las ventanas superiores, estaba pintado de un color rojo brillantes, arcos adornaban su camino hasta la entrada, en ese momento las dos chicas decidieron que se tomarían unos días de descanso para bañarse en las aguas termales.

Yukumo era una aldea grande, el turismo era su mayor fuente de ingreso, es por eso que los cazadores obtenían más misiones de caza que de recogida para evitar que cualquier monstruo se acercara mucho a la aldea.

\- ¡Por aquí, ella dijo que nos esperaría en la casa de té! – dijo Ruby mientras corría evitando a las personas en su camino con gran agilidad.

Jaune y Weiss la siguieron a un ritmo más despacio para apreciar la vista de las diferentes tiendas de la aldea. Después de un tiempo estaban frente a la casa de té, vieron a Ruby sentada comiendo galletas y charlando con una persona.

\- ¡Al fin llegaron! – dijo Ruby cuando se acercaron a la mesa – Te presento a mi equipo ellos son Weiss, usa una ballesta ligera, y Jaune, usa una Hacha cargada muy rara –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo Jaune extendiendo su mano para saludar a la chica.

-Es un placer – respondió ella con una voz suave y estrechando su mano.

\- Ellas es…- Ruby comenzó, pero Weiss la interrumpió.

\- ¡Pyrrha Nikos! – el grito de Weiss se escuchó en todo Yukumo.

 **0-0-0**

 **Notas del auto:** Últimamente he estado jugando Monster Hunter Stories, pero para poder hacer eso tuve que borrar el Monster Hunter XX de mi 3ds para poder tener espacio, así que no tengo mi fuente de información sobre armaduras a la mano, así que de ahora en adelante esa información será más laxa, no es que vaya a afectar la historia, solo me gustaba decir que tipo de armadura usan los personajes.

Por otra parte, estoy de vacaciones, no sé si trabajare pero como estoy sin hacer nada y no tengo el peso de hacer un proyecto encima, voy a tratar de actualizar todas mis historias, colocando como prioridad **Code Geass: The rebellion of the Empress,** ya que es mi favorita, pero no dejare este fic en el olvido, también puede que publique alguna nueva, aunque si no tengo tiempo para actualizar las que ya tengo no se porque quiero publicar algo nuevo, tal vez soy masoquista.

Espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
